


Yes, Sir

by Magichemistry



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spanking, Steve gets a little kinky, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: You never exactly planned to make a trip to Europe but you never thought you’d choose Moscow as your destiny. It's been so long since the last time you see your boyfriend and you just wanna be in his arms.





	Yes, Sir

You never exactly planned to make a trip to Europe but you never thought you’d choose Moscow as your destiny.

There’s still some snow on the streets and you have to be extra careful if you don’t wanna slip. As you got deeper into the city, people scarce and suddenly you’ve been walking four blocks completely alone, without any soul at sight.

It’s almost midnight and the nocturne silence makes you shiver, plus the cold doesn’t help. You squeeze your black coat towards your neck and exhale a stream of vapor.

The buildings and houses look exactly the same for you and you feel completely lost without a tour guide. But your situation doesn’t let you afford one. In fact, you had to make several flight scales to erase your steps. You’re tired because of the jet lag but you refuse to book a hotel room to rest, all of this is worth it.

You hear a creak at your left and hurry your walk, you still don’t know how far you are from the direction you’re looking for and you don’t wanna get robbed or assaulted here, at the opposite side of the world. Suddenly, you’re pulled by a strong arm to a dark alley.

You gasp and focus your gaze desperately at your attacker. Fear runs down your spine and a cry gets stuck in your throat.

“It’s me” he whispers and life returns to your body with a sigh.

“You scared me!” you scold him but throw yourself at his arms. Tears fall from your eyes but this time is because of happiness.

“I’m sorry. I had to make sure no one was following you” he murmurs in that protective tone of his. He leans his chin on top of your head and you squeeze more to his body.

“I miss you,” you say and inhale his scent. It makes you feel immediately safe.

“Me too” he chuckles and looks down at your face. It’s dark but he has memorized every part of your face. Your longing eyes looking for his makes his heart shrink. It’s been so long since the last time he has you in his arms.

He leans down and you close your eyes at the contact of his lips. His beard scratches your face, it’s a new sensation, he used to shave  all the time but you’re already loving it. He moves his lips and you sigh against his mouth. Soon your tongue looks for entrance and the kiss turn into a full-on, open-mouthed kiss. You run your hands over his neck and then tug at his hair. You smile when you notice his hair is longer.

“Not here,” he says in a hush.

“But I need you,” you say and his heart skips a beat at your plead. He’s tempted to take you here, against the wall, but he can’t take any risks.

“The place we’re staying is near. Come” he walks to the open street with you holding his hand.

* * *

After a five minute walk, you arrive at an apartment complex. The big building of twenty floors doesn’t look fancy but you know they can gather attention. They’re staying on the fifth floor and before you enter, he tells you:

“They’re asleep. They already know you were coming”

You smile when you see Sam sleeping on the sofa, he grunts something when you pass next to him to the bedroom.

“We share the bedroom but he borrowed it me tonight. Nat is in the other bedroom” he tells you and shows you where you’re staying.

When you’re two alone, you observe him under the artificial light. He looks tired but happy, you being here is the main reason for it.

“Steve” you sigh worried. He’s been escaping and hiding from the world. With only hearing how you say his name, he understands.

“I know, but tonight you’re here and that’s all it matters,” he says. It’s the first time you see him after the whole mess with Tony.

You fight against your tears because you don’t wanna ruin the moment. And you know how he gets when he sees you crying. He can’t stand it. So you better decide to change the topic:

“What’s up with the beard and the long hair?”

“Do you like it?” he laughs and runs a hand through his facial hair.

“I can get used to it” you smirk and walk swinging your hips to him.

“You got more beautiful” he says and put his hands on your hips.

You feel his possessive grip and bite your lip:

“You only say that because you missed me”

“Well, yeah, that too” he admits and runs his hands to your lower back to push you closer to him.

“Captain…” you gasp at his sudden roughness.

“You’re not getting any sleep tonight, doll” he groans and you caress his chest with both hands. He leans forward and captures your lips in a passionate kiss.

You break apart to take off your blouse and giggle:

“I wanna go to bed but I don’t intend to sleep”. You run to the bed and Steve laughs, he really missed you. How could he live all this time without your laugh? Without your jokes and joy?

You lift your hips to pull down your jeans but he flips you over and pulls them down for you.

“Steve!” you gasp in shock when his hand lands on your butt cheek in a spank. Normally, he’s slow and gentle, treating you like you were a fragile treasure.

“Sorry, doll. Did it hurt?” he says as his thumb draw circles on your butt cheek. A red sport is starting to form. He doesn’t know what got into him, maybe it was the distance you had to endure.

“No… I kind of liked it, actually” you say and wiggle your ass to him.

“I can… I can do it again if you want to” he stutters. You’ve never tried something like this on the bedroom but he’s curious about it.

“I think I’d like that”

An idea sparks on Steve’s mind and he’s a little ashamed of his dirty thoughts. But he doesn’t know when is going to see you again and he needs a really good memory with you.

“Lay across my lap” he whispers in your ears and goosebumps form in your skin.

“Should I call you daddy or what?” you joke but Steve’s expression is serious. He watches you as he sits on the bed and you get up to lay on him. He pulls your panties a little up so your butt is exposed. He gives you the first spank and says:

“No, call me sir”.

“Ah” you twist and stir on his lap. The part where he hit you burns but in a pleasurable way. And what’s that thing with calling him sir? Your boyfriend definitely got kinkier during your time apart.

“Can you give me another one… sir?” you say and your pussy pulses at your own words. You feel how his dick twitches under you and pokes your belly.

His hand lands again in your ass and the slap sound resonates through the room. “Thank you, sir” you huff. You rub your crotch against him but the friction isn’t enough.

“You want another one?”, he pets your hair and caresses your back. The action totally contradictory to the spanking. But it only increases your desire.

“Yes, please”, you squirm and angle your butt towards him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir” you moan. The spanking has you already soaked, you can feel your panties wet and you wish he can lower his hand a little.

He rewards you with the hardest spank yet and your breath hitches at the tingle sensation. Steve only chuckles, he’s not even using his strength to spank you.

“Do you want to keep going or is it enough?” he wonders. In the heat of the moment, you didn’t agree on a safe word.

“That’s enough” you admit. You feel your whole butt on fire. He lowers his hand to your pussy and moves your panties aside to slide a finger in.

“You’re so wet” he groans at the warm sensation of your pussy. He rubs his middle finger against your front wall and holds you by the chest as you twist in pleasure.

“I’m gonna come!” you cry out and gush all over his hand. The position you’re in is weird but the pleasure is immense.

Steve wishes he could see your pretty face when you came but that can be fixed. This is only the start. He puts a kiss on the nape of your neck and lays you in the middle of the bed. There’s a wet spot on the center of your underwear.

“I really missed you,” he tells you again as he lays on top of you, careful to not crush you.

His lips join yours and they fit like two puzzle pieces. You play with his hair and he teases you with his tongue. You hold his strong body between your legs and feel his bulge rubbing against you.

“I missed your smell,” he says and sucks on your neck. He gives you the exact pressure to make you sigh but not to leave any hickey.

“I missed these”, he takes off your bra and puckers his lips to your hard nipples. You arch your back as a wave of pleasure hits your core. After a time playing with your tits, he continues the travel on your body.

“And I definitely missed this,” he says with a grin and looks at you. You can only blink and push your hips to him. He pulls down your panties and spreads your legs, admiring your shiny wet pussy.

“Gorgeous doll”, he nuzzles your slit and his beard rubs deliciously against your thighs.

“What’s wrong?” you ask him when he stops and stares at the void.

“I want you to keep calling me… you know…”

“Sir?”

“Yes”, his head perks up at you and the smile comes back to his face.

You roll over and kneel in four. You arch your back and push your ass into the air. “I’ll be a good girl, sir” you sensually say.

Steve has to bite back a moan at the beautiful image you’re giving him. His dick twitches persistently against his pants and he gets up to get rid of his clothes. He comes back to bed and kneels behind you.

“You are a good girl” he praises you and rubs the tip of his penis at your entrance.

“Don’t tease then” you turn your head and pout at him.

Steve’s heart flutters at your adorable expression and he sinks down on you. Both of your breaths stop for a moment at the sensation of finally being together again.

“That’s good, that’s so good” you moan against the pillow and push your hips to him.

“Look at me” he orders you. He moves your hair to your side and grabs your neck. “I want you to look at me when I’m making you mine”.

“Mhm,” you mumble and turn your head again. The grip in your neck awakes a wild need in you. You slide your hand in front of you to rub your clit. Meanwhile, Steve’s hips snap and crash against your butt.  

The hand that isn’t holding your neck is on your butt, he runs it up and down, looking the redness and knowing he did that.

“Steve! Oh God… Steve!” you scream his name as you come for the second time. The spams of your pussy squeeze his cock and he changes his thrusting to slower and deeper.

“Turn around,” he says in a ragged breath. In the end, no matter how nasty you get, he needs to make love to you. After all this time, he needs it.

You lay on your back and Steve immediately gets back inside of you. Your walls accommodate to him and you extend your arms telling him to come back home: you. He feels a tug on his chest and crumbles down to you. He hides his face in the crook of your neck and undulates his hips until no part of his cock is out of you.

“I love you” he moans and his whole body shakes as he chases his orgasm.

“I love you too” you comb his hair and pepper kisses on the side of his face. You can’t come again, it’s too soon but being here with Steve, feeling his skin against yours and providing him pleasure is divine.

“I love you so much, (Y/N)” he says and keeps his hips still as he empties inside of you. His cock twitches and pulses over and over until he’s empty. But that’s fine because in exchange he left you filled.

He lets out a big sigh of satisfaction and lays next to you. You cuddle face to face and you scratch his beard.

“Mmm,” he purrs in content. One of his hands rest on your butt and asks, “Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Perhaps tomorrow I’ll be sore but it was worth it” you snicker. Steve’s eyes shine with adoration for you. “Everything about you is worth it” you add in a serious tone. You feel you’re about to explode in love with him.

“I’m sorry I dragged you in all of this. You deserve someone who can be with you always” he frowns in that typical scold of him. A little wrinkle draws on his forehead and his eyes spark down.

“No, stop it. I don’t like being apart from you either, distance sucks, yeah but I’m not giving up on this and neither you are” you say. You didn’t come all the way here so he could break up with you.

“I promise you we’ll be together soon. And I’ll give you a big house with a big yard where our children will play” he says and holds your face.

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna leave you” you sniff. Now that you had him again, it’ll be harder to say goodbye.

“Don’t think about it, doll. I’ll hold you till you fall asleep, alright?” he puts a peck on your lips and hugs you against his chest. Jet lag knocks you down and soon you’re asleep. Tomorrow night you’ll be sleeping alone but at least tonight you’re warm and cradled by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
